Nico's bad habit
by Evil and Insane
Summary: Nico has been smoking in secret since Bianca died. What happens when his secret addiction is discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**I stood in a clearing in the woods with a cigarette between my lips. I had been smoking since Bianca had died. It had started with an occasional cigarette when I was having a worse day than usual. It then became one a day, then two and eventually escalated to a pack a day. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. "Nico?" Will calls. Shit. I quickly stub out the one I am smoking and hide it beneath my shoe as well as pushing my lighter and half empty box deeper into my pocket. Will stumbles into the clearing. "Hi Nico." He greets cheerfully. He sniffs. "Why does it smell like smoke?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders innocently. "I came to ask if you wanted to go for a walk." Will says. "Sure." I say. "What's that sticking out of your pocket?" He asks. I look at what he's pointing at. Fuck, one of the cigarettes is sticking out. "It's nothing." I say, attempting to hide it but he pries my hands away. "Nico, why do you have a cigarette in your pocket?" He asks. "Don't even think about lying." He adds when I hesitate. "I smoke." I admit helplessly. "How long?" He asks. "5 years." I state. He then goes on to lecture me on the dangers of smoking. Finally he finishes his lecture. "Give them to me." He demands. "What?" I ask. "Give me your cigarettes and lighter." He says. "No!" I say. "Now!" He roars, scaring me. I reluctantly hand them over. "Don't even think about getting more. When we get back, I am telling the others and if they see you so much as touch a cigarette, there will be consequences." I pout. "But I need those." He pleads. "No, I will not let you kill yourself." He says firmly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a week since Will banned me from cigarettes and I have been a destructive force ever since. I have been glaring at anyone I see and sending skeletons after anyone who dares to piss me off. I am desperate so I go to the Stolls. "You are going to get me cigarettes and a lighter." I state. "Now why would we do that?" Connor asks innocently. "Because you value your sanity." I threaten. "Fair enough." Travis says shakily. I leave them cowering in a corner.**

 **Half an hour later Connor passes me the items and leaves the clearing. I pull one out and stick it between my lips. I shield the flame from the air and light my cigarette. I suck in the acrid smoke, hold it in my lungs for a few seconds and puff it back out. "You really should stop that." A silky voice states. "Don't tell me what to do, dad. I don't care." Hades clucks. "You ought to care more about your health." I roll my eyes. "If you came to tell me it's bad for me, you can leave. I don't care." "You may not care but I do. I care about your well being and am sorry for what you have been put through. I truly do want at least one of my children to be happy." "Smoking makes me happy." I say. "No, you just think it does because you need a replacement." He says thoughtfully. I stub out my finished cigarette and go to light a new one. "Don't even think about it." Hades warns. "I will do what I please." I snap. "I didn't want to have to do this, but-" he snaps his fingers and the cigarette I'm holding crumbles to white ash. "Hey, that was a perfectly good cigarette." I whine. "I think you mean perfectly bad." He corrects. I pick up another cigarette which also crumbled as the previous one had upon contact with his skin. "I have cursed you so that when you touch a cigarette it will crumbled into ash, this also goes for cigars and the likes." "Dad, I need those." I plead. "No, you don't." Hades said and disappeared with a flash. I suppose I might as well tell Will that he doesn't need to worry anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I forgot to mention that this story contains spoilers from BoO. I also forgot the disclaimer. If I owned PJO and HoO it would be all about Nico, but I don't.**

 **After I was banned from smoking, I turned to alcoholism.**

 **Although I was only 14 I had seen a great deal of things I wished that I could forget and suffered a great deal more pain in 4 years than many people would ever experience in a lifetime. But of course I'm a demi god and we suffer a great deal more than mortals, even for a demi god I've suffered more than many.**

 **I had heard that alcohol is used to drown ones sorrows and I had a great many to drown.**

 **I would go to bars and supply a fake I.D. I would drink all night every night until I was almost too drunk to stand and then shadow travel back to my cabin.**

 **No one noticed my disappearances until one day I drunk one whiskey too many and passed out before I could shadow travel to the safety of my own cabin.**

 **I awoke to light shining through the grimy windows of the bar. As my mind cleared I suddenly registered the fact that it was daytime and I was still at the bar. Shit. I must have passed out. I shadow travelled back to my cabin hoping that nobody had noticed my absence.**

 **I arrived to an empty cabin and I thought that I was in the clear. I opened the door and realised that I had been wrong.**

 **I was met by my friends, all with varying expressions. Hazel was distraught and Frank was comforting her. Jason, Piper and Annabeth were fuming. Leo and Percy were confused as ever. While Will was looking at him with a mixture of concern, anger and hurt.**

 **Hazel embraced her half brother.**

 **"Where the hell have you been?" Annabeth demanded. "Out." I snapped. "We were really worried about you." Will said. "You are going to the infirmary for an examination right now." "I'm fine." I insisted. "If that's true," Jason began. "You will go to the infirmary for an examination." "Fine." I grumbled.**

 **"That's odd." Will muttered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I just want to do a few blood tests." "Whatever, just get on with it." "Done. I'll let you know when the results are in."**

 **Later that day...**

 **I was sitting in a consult room. "I was wondering if you could explain something about your results?" Will asked. "Whatever." I replied trying for nonchalance. "You have an abnormally high blood alcohol level. Have you been drinking?" Will said. I stayed silent. He took this as a yes. "I see. How often do you drink?" I considered lying then sighed in defeat. "Every night." He nodded. "You are free to go."**

 **Even later that day...**

 **"How did the examination go?" Hazel asked. "It went alright." I replied. "You need to tell them." Will urged. "Tell us what?" Leo asked. "I...have a drinking problem." I finally admitted for the first time.**

 **After that I was put in therapy and my friends watched me like a hawk until I was able to convince them I no longer had an alcohol problem.**

 **Now I am smoke and alcohol free and I have learnt better coping strategies. I am finally happy.**


End file.
